It's not what it seems like
by princess-cole
Summary: Who will she choose? A lost love or a love she never saw coming... I suck at summary but please R&R and i rewritten the past chapters...
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL… Please Review…

---

"Are you sure daddy?" Stephanie asked me for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Steph, I told you already that she said yes didn't I?" I snapped at Stephanie because she was really getting on my nerves and asked her to leave.

I just got her to work at my company as one of the member in the creative team, Missy. He can still remember the hesitance he received from her when he offered her this job.

Missy just graduated college from Harvard University, and was more willing to try something else rather than being a part of my creative team.

'Uncle Vince... I finished psychology and I don't know anything about wrestling' she argued, but with the help of Stephanie and her father she was left with no choice but to agree.

Until now I still don't know why she hates wrestling and wrestlers...

"Hey Steph" I turned and saw Kurt, well actually Kurt is a good friend of mine and since dad kicked me out of his room I had nothing else to do.

"Hey Kurt... Hey guess what Missy is coming on tomorrow's show" I said still happy about the news that my best friend will be working with me.

"Missy... Who is she?"

"Well... she's Dad's god daughter and she's my best friend" I answered as he and I sat down on one of the benches in the hallway.

"She's the new member of the creative team?"

"Yup this will be great" I said as I noticed my limo arriving so I stood up and left Kurt alone in the hallway and ran to the limo waiting for me. "Bye Kurt" I yelled so he'll hear me.

"Bye Steph..." I heard him reply as I imagined him shaking his head at my childish behavior tonight.

She's new in WWE and knows no one... well except the McMahon's of course and truth be told she isn't really interested in working in WWE. She just accepted the job because of Stephanie and Vince, they have been calling her and asking her to work in their company and how could she say no to her god father and her best friend?

"Missy" A very happy Stephanie welcomed me that I couldn't help but smile. 'Well at least Steph will be around'

"You don't know how happy I am that you're here" she said as we hugged.

"And you don't know how much I missed you" I said as we pulled apart and cringed at the sight in front of me. No one knew why I hate wrestling and wrestlers, not my dad, not Vince, not Stephanie and to be honest I don't know the exact reason myself. All I know is that since I was a kid I always hate wrestling.

"Look at you" she said as she looked me over-all, I had changed greatly the last time we saw each other. Steph and I used to be inseparable, that is back when she wasn't involved with his dad's company. "You look great, girl you really changed"

"Thank you, you know as time passed by I started to drop my boyish look... So what do you think did I dress up good?" I asked her as I spin around and she smiled, while pulling me with her.

We started walking in the hallway as I noticed a few people staring at us and I felt uncomfortable.

"Still the same Missy I know" she smiled at me as she felt my uneasiness

"Great... Missy this is Chris Benoit, Chris this is Missy" Just then we suddenly stopped and she introduces Benoit to me. I extended my hand at him and he shook it. "She'll be a part of the creative team" Steph added as Benoit just nodded at me, he was about to speak when I felt something cold on my back.

"Oh...oh" I heard a woman's voice as I turned around to face her. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I wasn't looking..."

"Obviously or you won't have poured water over me" I said sarcastically as Steph put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Missy... Come on it was just an accident right Maria?" she looked at the Maria as Maria nodded.

"You're not even worth my time" I just snapped at Maria and looked down at her and turned around that is when I noticed that I already have a crowd gathered around me, wrestlers and crews, and Uncle Vince. I was shock to see Uncle Vince and I can see disappointment in his eyes.

"Uncle..." I started as he shook his head.

"You promised me Michell" he simply said as he walked away... to his office I assume. I looked at the floor for a while, feeling really bad at my actions but angry at everything... If Maria didn't poured water all over my back everything will be okay so I angrily pushed Maria away.

"Steph... where's Uncle Vince office?" I asked her as she looked at me with disgust. "Look I know that I'm wrong or whatever but I couldn't care less right now Steph... I need to talk to Uncle" I pleaded at her as she started walking away.

"Great... Just great" I shouted as I went over to Maria and helped her up; she looked at me weirdly before accepting my hand.

"Look sorry... It's just that... I really need to talk to Mr. McMahon right now would you kindly tell me where his office is?"

"Last room at the end of this hallway" she said still looking scared at me, I started to leave but suddenly stopped.

"I really mean it... I'm sorry" I said as I glanced back at her. Damn annoying wrestlers still gathered there. "Just don't get in my way or even come near me so we'll all live in sync okay" I said as I went to Uncle Vince's office.

"And there she is" Kurt Angle announced as the crowd started to disperse.

"A spoiled brat we need to deal with and let me tell you she's nothing like the McMahon's and she isn't exactly friendly either" John Cena added before going to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in Chapter 1… but here it goes. I OWN NOTHING AND THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL…

I am re-posting and re-writing all my works as it had been a long time since I updated them and changed my mind on a few details such as plot and what have you not. Also, English is not my first language so bear with me could you? Reviews would be very much appreciated; actually I'm even begging for reviews, please review.

The show went all well, but it didn't go well at all inside Vince's room

"What the hell was that all about?" Vince hissed immediately as soon as Missy walked inside the office

"That was your incompetent employee…"

"Couldn't you have waited awhile before you go…"

"Go what _Uncle Vince_?" I smiled innocently as he banged his hand on his table angrily "Just like I thought… you're weak"

"If you hate me so much then, why are you here?" he asked looking me in the eye as I smirked

"Because I hate you this much"I looked around his room "What more better torture than to have you helplessly watch while I destroy you and your _perfect family_." I turned and was about to walk away but…

"Steph trust you could you really hurt her?" He know that, that statement would hit me, make me feel guilty and perhaps have me change my mind

"If it requires hurting Stephanie the so be it" I said indifferently, trying to keep my emotions at bay. I couldn't let him see any sign of doubt, fear or regret in me. "Did you really think I would just let it pass?"

Revenge. I want it and I'll get it no matter what it takes!

The first time I saw her I thought she was beautiful, a real knock out, 5'9, black hair and curves at the right places but when I saw how she treated Maria, it quickly changed.

"Hey John how far in the galaxy have you reached?" Chris Benoit asked me as we are all hanging around Hunter's room watching movies.

"Are you sure you're okay man?" Hunter looked at me weirdly. "You haven't said a word since dinner"

"You guys should just leave me alone" I snapped back at them as I gulped at the beer in front of me.

"What, you and girlfriend not doing well?" Chris Jericho asked as I threw him an angry look "But speaking of girlfriend I kinda like Missy" he said as he scratched his head.

"What?" Hunter spitted the beer he was drinking all over the couch as we all laughed.

"Come on man, she's gorgeous, curves, petite..."

"And she can kill you too, with words, with actions" Hunter cut Jericho off. "I mean man don't go messing around with Missy cause let me tell you she may look like innocent and all but she is so far from it"

"You seem to know her very well" I commented as Hunter just shrugged.

"She's Steph's best friend and all. I mean she isn't that bad not like how you saw her with Maria but she hates wrestlers"

"Why would she hate wrestlers and work for the WWE?" Chris Benoit asked him as he just shook his head.

"No clue, just a few days ago Steph told me Missy didn't accept the offer" Hunter replied as I stood up wanting some fresh air.

As I was walking around the pool area of the hotel I saw a woman figure in a corner which seems like in a deep thought. Out of curiosity I approached her and started a conversation.

"Hey, you're all alone? What are you doing here?" I asked as she turned around and I got the shock of my life when I realized that it was Missy.

"Hey, why aren't you with them?" she asked me as I just shrugged.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" I replied as she smiled at me. Wow, she should smile more often.

"Why would I answer your question?" she said as she played with the water beneath her feet.

"Do you always need to answer my questions with a question?" at this point I'm already smiling, this woman is so far from the woman I saw before the show.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" and she continued with the game as I raised my hand in defeat and laughed at her after a while she joined in and laugh too.

"You know Mr. Cena you're not that bad as I thought" she said as I stood up and hold up my hand for her.

"The same goes to you too Ms. Missy"

We started walking around and I learned so much about her. That she graduated psychology at Harvard, was forced to work at WWE because of Vince and Stephanie, that she loves to watch basketball, and that she has no boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

----Missy's pov

Hurt, betrayal… feeling of being unwanted. Vince caused me to feel all of those, and I vow to myself I would stop at nothing for getting what I wanted. May it involve Shane, Linda and his precious Stephanie… 

"Missy what do you think?" I was brought out my trance when Steph started to wave her hand in front of me. We are now sharing a quiet breakfast, Hunter, Steph and I, and I guess I have been too much deep in my thought longer than I wanted to.

"Huh? What did you said?" I asked as she shook her head and laughed.

"You seem so out of it today is everything okay?" she said as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Whatever do you mean by that" I stated as I looked at my watch. Damn it it's just 9:00.

"A little antsy to leave aren't we?" Hunter inquired. "I heard that you and John had a long talk" 

"He told you that?" I asked trying not to sound so cold and uninterested.

"Nope, I saw you too from the balcony, don't worry I'm the only one who saw it" he smirked at me looking like he just won a match at me as I shook my head.

"I don't see anything wrong with that" I retorted back as Hunter and Steph just gave me a knowing look.

"Should we inform Vince already that…"

"You two are making me sick" I said as I stood up but not before I bumped into Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle.

------Steph's pov

To say that I was surprised to see Missy sitting beside Chris Jericho in the plane is an understatement. I mean after I found out that she had a talk with Cena I thought she'll be seating with him, but no she's seating beside Jericho. Nothing against Jericho but I can't help but remember the hurt look in John Cena's face when Missy told me that since she doesn't have a choice she'll just be seating with Jericho.

"I think he has an infatuation for your best friend" Hunter whispered to me motioning to Cena who keeps on glancing at Missy.

"You know why she hates wrestler?" I suddenly stated "It's because there was a time back at her high school days when she had a boyfriend, who's a wrestler and he's good but he was just using her to get into good terms with my dad" I narrated to him.

"But I doubt it that's all the reason behind it" he said back to me as I laid my head on his shoulder. Then all of a sudden I heard Missy's laughter, she was laughing at something that Jericho told her before smirking and telling him that he's dumb.

"What you don't like it when I flex my muscles like this?" Jericho stated as he flexed his muscles before Missy give him a disgusted look.

"Actually I don't like guys who's pure muscle and stuff, they don't look sexy they look more of scary" she said as she put her magazine down "Just like you for example, I mean no offense and all but I'll choose a nerd over you any day because you scare me not only because of your physique but also because of your mental stability" she said using big words.

"You're talking gibberish again" he said as she just shook her head.

"Please, Jericho, please just leave me alone" she said as she went to read her magazine again.

"What you don't want to hear my next story?"

"I'll be very pleased and I'll take it as a big favor if you go bother someone else" she said just as soon as Jericho grabbed her magazine.

"Naughty, naughty Missy reading porn and stuff. hey wait that's me" he said as Missy just rolled her eyes.

"So what if I am huh Jericho? Come on give that back to me" she said trying to reach back for her magazine but Jericho threw it at the front and Missy just sat back and cursed under her breath.

_Having a hard time rewriting all the previous chapters I did thus I would really appreciate any review. Even flames, as I think of it all as something that could help me develop my English skill._


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky me, I got to be seated with a complete fool Jericho. How could the world be so cruel to me? Well not exactly cruel. I mean yes, I did get stuck working for my Vince, got forced to spend some time with the wrestlers, got stuck in sharing a plane seat with Chris Jericho but at least I'm making improvements.

Yes I do get improvements. Now not only do I get along with Hunter but I was also able to become friends with John Cena. Wonder what he's doing right now? I didn't want to get to close to him but oh, how I wish that it's him who I'm sitting beside with. Perhaps I could use him as a pawn to my game. At least he wouldn't bug me as much as Jericho. No he won't, he is a decent person, too bad he's associated with the person that I hate the most, Vincent McMahon.

"So want to hang-out later?" I seem to be hearing things now as I turned to Jericho.

"What?" I asked making sure that he's talking to me

"I asked you if you want to hang-out later" he said slowly in a irritating way.

"I heard you before Jericho but why would you assume that I want to associate myself with you" I also said slowly in a mocking way.

"Because I'm the King of the World"

"More like the King of the Fools" I mumble as he started tickling my sides.

"You take that back" I tried to hold back my laughter and shook my head.

"Stop it Jericho" I said as my sides are already hurting but he didn't stop. Stupid arrogant prick! If he doesn't stop I'll make sure he…

"Missy, can I talk to you for a while?" I was so glad that Stephanie helped me in this situation so I stood up and followed her in the toilet of the plane.

"So what's up Steph?" I asked as I checked on my reflection in the mirror.

"You and Cena and before you say anything listen to me first" she said taking a deep breath "Dad weren't exactly happy when I told him about me dating a wrestler" I already knew we're this is going so I quickly cut her of.

"I'm not going to date any wrestlers Steph. You know me better than that" I really was hurt about what Steph told me. me dating a wrestler? Never. Not only will I hear it from Vince but from my dad too. 'Never mix business with pleasure' was what Dad always tells me and I do know the importance of that. I couldn't get my sense of judgment clouded because of having feelings for certain co-workers.

Though it could work out to my advantage, as I know I could rile Vince up if I date a wrestler but still. I'm not THAT desperate.

"You'll be spending a lot of time with them Missy, your not really sure of what may happen tomorrow. For all you know you may be falling for one of them"

I laughed at the absurdity of that statement because first of all I hate wrestlers, second they aren't my type and lastly my dad will kill me. Yes, my dad. He told me how shock he was when he found out about Steph dating a wrestler. And though Steph is my best friend, I need to agree. It was stupid to date much more fall for a wrestler.

'Promise me that you'll have a better taste Missy' I remember dad said as I just nod. It was stupid of Steph to date his dad's employee as all they want is the power and security, no doubt Steph is gorgeous but still she's the boss' daughter and screw her and you'll be set for life.

"Steph. Look I don't know were you got that idea but I'm telling you right now that I don't have any intention on having a father/boyfriend or older brother/ boyfriend. I mean face it Steph most of this people are almost twice my age" I retorted back as I left her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

--- Jericho's pov

"You seem to be getting on the nerves of the spoiled brat Chris" Kurt asked me as I smiled evilly at him.

"What else do you expect?" I said as I lie down on my bed. We have a day off to ourselves and the road show will be tomorrow night and Man, I'm sleepy.

"Heard that she and John spent the night together" that statement snapped me out of my sleepiness.

"Missy and John Cena?"

"That's what I heard from the guys" Kurt replied looking at me weirdly then laughed "Oh. I sense a competition going on. 'First one to fuck the spoiled brat'"

---John Cena's pov

"So you and Missy.."

"We are what Hunter?"

"Come on Cena I saw you two together last night" I look nervously at him afraid of a certain question.

"Are you two seeing each other now?" Bulls eye. How will I answer that? Are we or are we not?

"Do you think I'll stoop that low" A voice from the doorway caused us to stop.

"Missy, how nice it is that you joined us" Hunter sarcastically said as she just smirked and approached Hunter.

"Vince needs to talk to you"

"Vince? Tsk. Tsk.. Anyway since you're already here, care to tell us what happened to 'I hate wrestlers'" Hunter said as he stood up and about to leave.

"It is still there but I need to inform you guys that after tomorrow's night Raw and SD will be back on their own camps and to torment you more Mr. Levesque.. I chose to stay with the Raw so that basically means that I'll get to see you every show" she said as Hunter started to leave already. I grew nervous as she smiled at me.

"Can we talk for a while?"

"What is it?" I asked as I patted down at the space beside my bed for her to sit down.

"I just want to thank you about last night, I really had fun"

"I'm glad you did"

"But I am already getting an earful from people speculating about you and I and I think it will be in our best interest if I decide to stick to writing for Raw" she said as she played with her fingers

"So you don't want us to be friends?" I said as I looked away from her and started to see something interesting in the walls.

"No, not like that. I could really use some friends but. I don't like people to assume anything about us because God knows when this reach Vince it'll reach my Dad and it won't be good"

"You're dad won't allow you to date wrestlers?"

"Kinda. Don't mix business with pleasure thing and I really don't have any intention in dating a wrestler it's just that they keep on assuming that we are although we aren't. You do get me right?" she asked me as I just nodded.

"Well then I really need to go, I'll just see you around huh?"

"Okay, see you around" I finally said as I realized that she already left the room.

---

I went down to gat something to eat and what do I see, Missy with Jericho and Christian.

"So what do you think about it?" Christian asked her while eating.

"I'll think about it Christian but I'm not promising you anything" she said as she laughed lightly. "Man that idea is so screwed up"

"But we're the best wrestlers around, I'm the king of the world" Jericho whined as Missy shook her head.

"I've been thinking about other angles" she admitted as she saw me and smiled.

"Hey John" she said with a wave as I politely approached them.

"Hi" I said nodding at Christian and Jericho. "So what are you guys talking about? You seem engrossed in it"

"Just some storylines" she replied as I smiled.

"Well I'm hungry so I need to get moving. I'll just see you guys tomorrow night"

-----Jericho's pov

"Did you see Cena's face?" I bragged to Christian.

"He looks like he just lost her best friend" we were laughing at that thought.

"Well he was just a suck-up for all I know he just wants some nice angle in the show that's why he was nice at her and then this ha! It's priceless"

"Well you too Jericho are just doing that. Or you really have something for Ms. Missy"

Me having feelings for her? I mean yeah I'm physically attracted to her but that's just it, though I'll give her a benefit of a doubt about her attitude because she really isn't that bad a while ago.

"Nuh." I said while shaking my head "It's all about business"

"So maybe we can have her to hang-out with us later. I saw this hot club and Hunter, Mike, you and I are going"

"Yeah maybe. Hey, I'll ask her now" I said as I stood up and went to the long hallway to her room. I knocked softly as I hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey what do you want?" she asked me as I just smirked, so this is how casual she can be, pj's and hair messed up with reading glasses.

"We're hitting a club tonight want to come?" I asked her as she looks uncertain.

"I still have a lot to do"

"But it'll be fun I promise"

"Okay but Hunter is coming too right?" she asked frowning.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for Hunter" I said with disgust.

"No, it's just that if he's coming then it'll be a long night. We keep on getting in each other's nerves for some odd reasons" she explained as I just nod.

"And we get along really well" I said as she shook her head and laughed.

"We do get along but that is only because you aren't getting on my nerves yet and because you don't meddle with my life" she said as I just nod "So what time are we leaving?"

"An hour from now, so I'll leave you now so you can prepare" I said as I began to go to my room

--


	6. Secrets Revealed

---Missy's pov

a bet, a stupid bet of me falling in love with a wrestler? No way. I have only fallen once and that's it, I don't want to be burn anymore with what they called love. For me that word doesn't exist, it's just a pigment of imagination of those who are lonely, those who are desperate, love is only for fools. Love clouds over your better judgments; it will bring you nothing but pain.

Not even the insipid Alex who used me as a lever in being a wrestler made me weak or care a lot.

Miko on the other hand, he's the only guy I have ever been serious with, he wasn't my only boyfriend but he's the only one who really mattered and who made me feel something deeper than friendship or lust. And to say that I was burned was an understatement; Miko was taken away from me by fate. We were supposed to have a dinner for our six month anniversary but fate screws me, he never made it because he was in a car accident. The investigators said that he was into hurry to notice that there was a truck heading his way, his parents told me that he was in comatose and weeks later they told me they're pulling the plugs already because it's no use. At that moment my world crumbled, all of my dreams about my future with him dashed out of my mind. All the weak and vulnerable side of me disappeared that day as I became a player. I no longer believe in love, I no longer want it, all I ever wanted was to have a simple and happy life with Miko but now that it's all over all I want is to live and be happy, be happy with toying with other's emotions. A loud knock from the door brought me back to the present as I wiped the tears that I didn't even realized and went to answer the door.

"Chris Benoit, what are you doing here?" I asked obviously shocked at his presence. Chris Benoit scares the hell out of me; he's too quiet and too observant.

"John Cena wants to see you"

"Why can't John Cena says that himself?" I asked as I let him in my room.

"Just because" was his simple reply as I looked at him weirdly. "You're really going to Raw?" he asked as I nodded. "Too bad I was actually looking forward about working with you" he told me as I laughed softly.

"Looking forward about working with me? Or more of looking forward to befriend me so I can write or suggest better angles for you?"

"I don't do that. I play fair and I work hard to be able to get what I deserve and want" he snapped at me as I flinched trying hard not to show him how intimidated I am right now.

"I sure you do and so as the rest "

"Why do you think that everyone has an ulterior motive about everything?"

"Because they do. Everyone has a motive about doing what they are doing. May I remind you that I finished up psychology so I know how the minds of people works"

"Then you can tell me what Cena is feeling right now? Or what is in his mind maybe?"

Cena? What about him, I mean why is Benoit here talking to me like this, why did he brought out the topic about Cena?

"You can't can you? You should stop judging people and get to know them more then"

"What game are you trying to play Benoit?" I snapped at him as I started to pace around the room "I suggest you leave my room right now cause I won't take this from you. I won't take any of this from you or from anyone. I treat people on how I want them to treat and not how they want me treat them"

"No need to get all work up little princess. You're young Missy, you're only what? 25 the most, you still have a lot to learn"

"I don't need this right now so would you please just leave me alone" I said getting frustrated as he started to walk out of the room.

"You're making a mistake here Missy. You're running away from the possibility of a future between you and John Cena"

"For the umpteenth time me and John are just friends!" I yelled at him as he closed my door.

----Jericho's pov

I don't know why I can't take away Christian words out of my head... you really have something for Ms. Missy... No, that can't be it I didn't even know her that much.

"I thought about it and the answer is no"

"Good morning to you too, Missy" I said as she sat down at the chair across the table I'm in. "You're such a sight to see"

"Whatever Jericho, anyway I can but I won't give you and Christian what you want"

"Missy can we just eat breakfast first, I'm actually really hungry"

"Nope... Where's the fun in that? Anyway seeing as this is a good chance I just want to tell you that you can't fuck up your way into the top so... bye" she said as she stood up but I grabbed her arms not allowing her to completely go away.

"Why don't you trust me? You don't know that much people in this business and if we have an alliance..."

"I don't do other peoples shit for them Jericho. If you want to be on top then work your way up... in a different and more acceptable way" She said as she removed my hand from her arm "The flight will be leaving soon and I still have a lot more sensible things to do" she then left.

"Fuck" I muttered as I proceeded to eat and stop thinking about her.

---- Missy's pov

"Guess what I got Steph?" Hunter asked as he sat down in the chair beside me in his room.

"What?" I asked unenthusiastically as he handed me a box, in it was a very beautiful and elegant necklace and I was stunned because I never thought that he has that much taste in jewelries.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I rolled my eyes at that question.

"Steph loves everything that you do or give her"

"But I like to know your view" he said as I noticed him getting out of his room, well at least now I can get some peace. Hunter has been bugging the hell out of me for a while now.

"I still have four hours before I need to go to the airport so what am I going to do?" I asked myself as I lay down on Hunter's bed and closed my eyes, though the peace didn't last that long because I heard the door open.

"Back so soon Hunter?" I said while my eyes are still close, I heard movements.

"Umm... actually I'm not Paul, I was actually looking for him" 'That voice... it seems foreign from me' I thought as I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Randy Orton.

"Hey" I said as I fixed myself up "Hunter just left but he'll be back in a while"

"Is it okay if I just wait for him here?" he asked as he sat down on and I just nodded and went back on lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"So you and Hunter are really close huh?"

"He's the only one I have right now" I admitted as I then laughed lightly "Anyway he's the only one who can keep up with my attitude"

"Why's that?"

"Well, because I'm a spoiled brat" I sat up and looked at him.

"I don't think you're all that" he said "I think people just don't really see the real you" he added with a smile as I just nod.

"You don't know that for a fact" I glared at him as he just shrugged.

"So how's the wrestling life treating you" he said changing the topic

"Fine" I answered simply "What do you need to talk with Hunter?"

"Just some stuff"

"Work or personal?" I asked

"Personal" he replied as Hunter then came back to the room.

"Hey Randy what are you doing here?" Hunter asked as I stood up.

"I'll leave you guys alone" I announced as I made my way out of the room, maybe I could just bother... never mind I'll just stay at my room.

-----Randy's pov

"What are you and Missy talking about?" Paul asked me as I just shrugged.

"Nothing" I said "I have something to tell you"

"Shoot" he replied as he started to pack his things up.

"I heard rumors about John Cena and Missy is it true?"

"Why do you want to know?" he looked at me weirdly as I try to find an answer to that question.

"Just curious"

"If there is something going on between them I'll be happy" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." he said shaking his head "Nothing is going on between them"

"You said you'll be happy"

"I'll be happy that she's happy" he answered me too quick and he sounded too defensive. I know he's lying.

"Whatever Paul, anyway I was thinking about some stuff"

"And care to enlighten me Randy?" he asked as he went to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I was thinking of my status in life. I mean I'm still not seriously involved with anyone and I just think it's time for me to be serious"

"What did that chick of yours did to you?" he laughed "But that's a good thing..." he didn't get to finish what he was supposed to say because his phone rang.

"Steph..." he started to say as I excused myself and went out of the room. I don't know how but I ended up standing at Missy's room just as Ric was walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I just shrugged.

"Nothing I was just about to take a walk" I said still a little daze on how I ended up here.

"Yeah, right" he said as he walked away but suddenly a tall, blonde guy bumped into me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking" he said as I just nod, I then noticed him staring at the Missy's room.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him as he just shook his head.

"No, it's just that something is just... Never mind" he said as he walked away but not before glancing at the room again.

"Weird" I muttered but then I realized that me standing outside her door is also weird. So as I was about to leave that spot her door opened.

"Hey I thought I heard voices. What are you doing here?" Caught, I got caught.

"Nothing I was just passing by" I lie as she nods.

"I thought you and Hunter are still talking"

"No, he wants to talk to Steph more" I said faking the look of hurt in my face as she laughed softly.

"I know how that feels" she said as she noticed Chris Benoit looking at us. "Do you want to come in?" she asked me but she pulled me inside her room before I could even answer her.

"Sorry, it's just that Benoit was there... he watches my every move" she explained as I just nod. Her room is smaller than Hunter's but bigger and more splendid than ours, she also has a great view and her room is so organized.

"No problem but why is he watching you?" I asked as she just shrugged.

"She has been trying to get in to my nerves about John Cena" she replied as I remembered about the rumors about her and Cena.

"Oh that..." I just said as she frowned

"Don't tell me that you believed that rumor too?" she pouted as I can't help but laugh at her cute expression.

"No" I told her a white lie as she just nodded.

"Good then, I'm starting to like you now. Even Hunter doesn't believe me when I already told him that nothing is going on between Cena and I"

"Well there were the rumors" I said trying to defend Paul as she offered me a chocolate bar.

"Want some?" she asked as I took the Baby Ruth "Anyway back to the topic, how could he believe a rumor over me?" she asked a she sat down beside me in the couch.

"Sorry if I'm blabbing I usually only does this once I'm bored or crazy" she looked at me sheepishly.

"So you do get crazy?" I teased her as she playfully hot me in the arm.

"I'm a normal person" she retorted back as I noticed the time, 2 hours before we need to leave and I haven't finished packing up yet. "You're in a hurry?" she asked as I scratched my head.

"I'm not yet finish with packing my things" I said as she just smiled and went to open the door.

"Well thank you anyway for listening to me" she said as I just smiled and left the room.


	7. Breaking Down

---John Cena's pov

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked myself as I paced in my room; I was actually considering calling Missy and asking her if we can talk. Curse Benoit for making me act this way. I then grabbed my phone and dialed her number, after a while her voice mail kicked in

'Hey, this is Missy, sorry but it seems that I'm not available right now so just leave your message and I'll try to call you back'

"Hey... umm... it's John, just taking a chance in catching you anyway just want to tell you that I wish you all the best in Raw" I said as I ended the call and threw it in my bed disappointed in my now screwed up mind. Everything was so simple then... Until I met the real her, I can't help but be drawn to her.

"What?" I asked as I felt someone else presence in my room.

"Ready to go?" Benoit asked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Chris" I mumbled as I heard the shrill of my phone, I quickly glanced at the screen and saw Missy's name pop out.

"Hey just got your message" she said as I saw Benoit watching my move.

"Yeah, just want to tell you good luck and just want to say a proper good bye"

"Okay, umm good bye then and I wish you all the best of luck too, though I doubt you'd need it" I felt myself blushed at her compliment.

"Yeah right, anyway I was thinking if you can drop by my room for a while" I nervously asked her as she was quiet for a while.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, but why?"

"Nothing I just want to see my friend before I leave" I replied as Benoit shook his head before leaving the room.

"Okay" she quickly said before hanging up. After two minutes I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hey" I said opening the door as I noticed that most of the rosters are already making their way to the lobby causing them to see Missy and I talking. I felt uncomfortable at this mostly because I saw Chris Benoit giving me a knowing look while he was talking to Rey.

"Can I come in?" she asked noticing me looking at Chris, I then moved aside so she can come in. I quickly closed the door after she went in.

"So what's up?" I turned around to face her and proceeded to answer her question.

"As I said I just want to see you before we part ways" she laughed at that and touched my arm.

"This is not the last time we'll see each other John, you know that better than I do, I mean we both work for the same company" I then nodded and realized that she was right. Damn! I made a complete fool of myself just because I know that I'll miss her every time she's not near me.

"But that's sweet" she then sighed as she look at her watch. "I need to go; I told Hunter that I'd join him in lunch and seeing that you'll only have 5 mins. To join the other SD rosters in the lobby..." I cut her off.

"Yeah... Anyway I'll see you hopefully soon" I said as she smiled at me and left.

--- Missy's pov

"Where have you been?" Hunter quickly asked me as soon as I joined him, Dave, Ric and Randy for lunch.

"I said goodbye to John" I said honestly as I saw the gleam in Hunter's eyes. "To John, you know Hunter my new friend" I said emphasizing the words new friend.

"Whatever you say Missy" he laughed lightly as I glared at him "Anyway we're schedule to leave at 3"

"I want to visit someone actually" I looked at Hunter hopefully "Since we're here and all. I was kind of hoping you'll drive me somewhere"

"Where?" he simply asked in between eating his lunch, I felt my heart race and my hand shaking although I don't know why. It seems as if a ghost or something just walks through me and I started shivering. "Are you okay?" Hunter asked completely worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said as I became to relax and feel normal. "Umm... it's kinda personal so I was hoping I'll just tell you on the way"

"Another skeleton in your closet princess?" he teased as I continued being serious about it. Why did I felt like that just a while back? The goose bumps, the shivers, my heart beating a mile or so

-----

"I'll take you there" Dave offered as I smiled at him. I don't know him and we haven't even talk but at least his offering.

"I'll really appreciate that, thank you Mr. Batista" I said happily as Hunter shook his head.

"Could you drop the titles Missy they don't really appreciate the Mr's and remember that you don't really need to be formal" he said as I shrugged.

"Anyway where are you going anyway" I started to open my mouth to reply to Hunter's inquiry but I was stopped by Dave.

"She said it's personal Paul, just give her some space will yah?" I smiled at him as he saw that while Hunter gave me an evil look.

"See now you got them wrapped in your little hands" he said sarcastically as we just laughed. Slowly I'm really getting to like this, and for awhile my plan of revenge on Vince seems to be being pushed aside.

"Just be back by 2 so that we can have enough time before our flight" Ric said as I nod.

"I won't take long" I replied as I stood up "I'll just get something I'll be back a few" I said as I run my way to my room. I bought flowers this morning for my plan to visit someone.

The someone who still has my heart after all this time, Miko. He died here and therefore he lies here, I have been battling myself if I should see him before I leave or should I just forget... Visiting him won and now I'm afraid of Dave knowing something about me that no one else knows. I'm afraid of all the questions he will throw to me. But at the same time it has been way too long since I visited Miko's grave, a year and a half to be exact, and well I just need to... Damn it, screw the consequences. After ten minutes I made my way back to Hunter and the guys.

"What's that?" Hunter asked as he noticed the flower I was hiding beside me.

"This Hunter is called f-l-o-w-e-r-s" I said deciding not to deny it since he already saw it Hunter glared at me.

"I know what it is but why do you have one? Cena should have left by now or is there someone else?"

"What gave you that idea? Anyway I bought it and I want to give it to someone special" I teased Hunter while smiling evilly at him. I then looked at Dave "Are you done?" I asked sweetly since he'll do me a favor.

"I'll get the car" he said while standing up. I then tried to play a little with Hunter.

"Actually Hunter, Dave does look nice, nice body, cute face..." I smiled as Hunter frowned at me. I know he doesn't want Randy or Dave involve in any of my business, it helps boost my confidence, the thought of the possibility that those two will fell for me is just so hilarious. And the mere thought of Hunter losing the bet to me.

"Blah, blah, blah" he said as he waved a hand in front of me "Dave is much more intelligent that he won't stoop in the likes of you" he tried to insult me but I can see that he's still worried.

"Just think in that way Hunter" I said as I went to wait for Dave outside.

----

She's right I don't want two of my friends to fall for her. That's when I remembered what Steph told me.  
_  
"...John, Randy, Dave on the other hand"_

No way I'll have Dave or Randy involve in this, I need to get her and Cena together before she get Randy or Dave

"Where do you think they went?" Randy asked me as I shrugged.

"No clue, maybe a friend's house or whatever"

"They've been gone by an hour now"

"Randy just chill okay" I said irritated, I was still thinking how I could convince John that Missy has feelings for him. I'm pretty sure Missy does have feelings for Cena, no matter how much she denies it. "They'll be back soon" I added as my phone rang, it was Dave.

"Hey where are you man?" I asked as I look at Randy and Ric mouthing Dave's name so they would know who I'm talking too.

"Umm... Paul you see..."

"Cut it off man you're making me think that something went wrong just tell me" I said as I wondered why would Dave stutter or beat around the bush.

"We can't join you in the flight" I was curious as to why "I will just make sure that both of us arrived safely to Texas okay but I don't think it's a good idea if she leave now in the state she is"

"Just tell me what happened and what is wrong with her" I said panicking. Missy is strong and stubborn, what could set her that bad?

"It's nothing you need to worry about Paul, she just need some peace and space"

"It's either you tell me now or I'll personally call Vince and I do know that Missy won't want that" I snapped as I heard Missy asking him what's taking him so long and who he's talking too.

"I need to go man" he said as he hangs up on me. Damn it, what's going on? She hasn't even here that long and she's already driving me crazy. I certainly need to talk to her about this.

"You should have just agreed on coming with her" Ric stated as I rubbed my temple, she was giving me a major headache.

--- Dave's pov

I never thought that she's this hurt, if I was her I don't know what to do. It actually took me a while before realizing that she didn't went to the cemetery to just visit a friend or relative, she went there for him. She told me that no one else knows about this except her friends back then. Steph, Hunter, Vince and most especially her family doesn't know a thing about this. She told me about everything, how she misses him, what happened, how much they both love each other, how his family loved her like she was one of them, how her mom adores him and how her dad like him just as Missy's friend, no more no less. That's the reason that her family didn't knew about her relationship with him, that's the reason she didn't told Vince or Stephanie or even Hunter. If she tell Hunter he'll tell Steph and Steph will tell Vince and Vince will tell her dad.

"I'm sorry" she said as I shook my head.

"For what?" I asked her as she shrugs.

"For bringing you into this mess" she said as she was fumbling at her hands, she can't even look at me.

"How did you keep all of this to yourself?"

"I don't trust the much people and as I already told you I'm afraid of telling Steph, Hunter or Vince any of this" she said while staring at the ceiling.

"If Hunter went with you he could have found out anyway" I reasoned to her as she just shook her head.

"Hunter won't follow me out of the car" she said as I felt guilty, I was too curious and bored that I followed her and that's where I found out about him.

"I rescheduled our flight" I told her

"What time?"

"Two hours from now" I said as I look at my watch "Are you sure you're okay now?" I asked her as she tried to smile at me although I can see that it's strained, it made me feel better.

"Then we should head back to the hotel now" she said.


	8. Lurking in the Dark

----Miko's pov

"_Pain is an inevitable part of life" I whisper in her ear trying to make her stop crying. I then held her feet in my hand as I slowly and carefully pull out the broken pieces of glass that she stepped on._

"_I was so scared. The power went off and I… I…"_

"_Don't you trust me? Don't you know that I'll never leave you? I'll always be by your side no matter what" I sincerely said as I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me._

"_Don't ever leave me Miko" she muttered as the long day we had has finally caught up with her and she slowly closed her eyes and slept in my bed._

_I watched her, as I do every time I have a chance to. Wishing with all my might that someday, somehow are situation would change and we won't be hiding from her parents anymore. Then as soon as I extended my and to brush away the strand of hair in her face she started fading_

"MICHELL!" I awoke startled from my dream, or was it a nightmare? I immediately looked around trying to find anything, anything that I could hold on for my dear life. Anything to hint or prove to me that she was indeed in my room…

But again, just like every night the last 7 months… nothing, utterly and completely no sign of her in my life. I can't help but feel angry at her! She promised me a lifetime, she promised to not let anything stand between us… she should have looked for me, should have never given up but she did.

And at the same time, I can't help my heart breaking for her. The moment she saw my name engraved in the stone… I knew she wants to badly break down but still trying to be strong. I saw the tears which made me look away. I could never watch her cry, I rather be beaten up in a bloody pulp than see a single tear from her soulful eyes.

Could I really blame her for believing I was dead when all the evidences points in that direction? But I'm not dead, far from it. Two years ago I woke up from my comatose state with amnesia. I can't remember a thing. That was two years ago and I suppose I was content for a long while then, starting a new life and all… I didn't see the need to hold on to the past when it is the present and future that is important. And then something happens that turn my world upside down.

I was in the attic when I saw a box collecting dust in the far end corner. And as I was trying to move it, a picture fell, our picture. And when I asked my parents about it… only then did I found out about her, about our past. And after a lot of times I went through with therapies and going over my past with my parents, I finally slowly regained my memory. With the memories of her came the strong feeling I had always felt for her.

And since I regained my memories I have been following her, watching her try to live her life without me.

"Why? Why does it need to be like this?" I asked out loud to my room, wishing that things were the same as it was two years ago, wishing that I could have seen the truck coming, should have paid more attention to the road that night. If I only did then I wouldn't get in that accident, I wouldn't be in comatose for 5 months…

--- Missy's pov

Isn't life ironic? I chose RAW not only to get nearer to Stephanie, Hunter and Vince but also to avoid having to see John everyday. I was trying to hush the rumors, trying to see John as merely a pawn in my games and not as a friend. Because I know that if started to care about John and see him as something more than a pawn then I'm really going to be in a big trouble, and would be distracted from my goal.

But then… fate still like screwing me over as not only will John be transferred to RAW but Randy and Dave too will be transferred in SD. Dave, I learned to trust him if only a little. I guess I didn't had much choice as he already found out more than enough about my past. He is a good man, and he kept his word, not once did he ever slipped or mention 'that event' again. And Randy? Well, he's nice to me too… Too bad that if given a different situation I would have love to have these people as my friends.

"Thinking about how hot I look Princess?" Randy laughingly asked me as I shook my head of my thoughts and looked at him. He was smirking while flexing his muscles in front of me.

"Dream on will you?" I joked, we smiled a bit and then he suddenly turned serious

"I hate leaving Raw" he admitted as I shrugged

"You're given no choice" I said as he rolled his eyes

"Don't sound too sad Princess" he said sarcastically as I laughed

"Oh come on Orton, wrestling is wrestling no matter where brand you will belong to. And come to think of it, you'll be given better opportunities there, a new field for you to experiment." I said as I sighed "What's your problem anyway"

"Perhaps because my entire career I've been in Raw and all my friends are here. I don't want to start all over again, adjust you know"

"Whatever" I said as something suddenly forced me to look at the dark corner. What I saw made me almost gasp out loud, a man was standing at the corner. A figure that makes me so scared that I don't even understand it

"Missy" Randy waved his hand in front of my face as I looked up at him. "Are you okay? You're trembling" he said as I shook my head and looked back at the corner again. Only this time the figure suddenly disappeared.


	9. Walking Zombie

--- Missy's pov

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Hunter looking concerned at me. I only then noticed that milk and cereals was flowing out my bowl. I immediately put the carton of milk down and sighed. "You have been like this for a few weeks now"

"Just leave me alone will you?" I snapped at him as I stood up, Shane grabbing my arm before I could leave

"Perhaps we should talk" we both looked at each other and I can sense that something big is about to go on. "Now" he ordered as I followed him in a corner

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm completely fine… ecstatic… never been better" I replied sarcastically as I ran my hand through my hair

"Is this about Cena being here? Is he bothering you? I can have father…"

"I don't need your father to do me any favors" I clenched my jaw

"Missy…"

"Leave me the hell alone Shane" I simply said as I left. Argh! Why can't they understand that I only want them to leave me alone?

_A man was standing at the corner. A figure that makes me so scared that I don't even understand it. Blonde, tall, that dimpled smile, handsome face, I can't be wrong, that was Miko._

Oh God Missy! You're losing your mind! Miko is dead, he's dead for more than two years ago. Didn't you already moved on, stopped hoping for him to come back from the dead? You were just fine…

"I thought you were seriously avoiding me" John startled me as he stood beside me in the parking lot "You look pale" he commented and before he can even ask the question that had been asked to me for a millionth time now…

"You're not going to the gym with them?" I changed the topic to him and away from me. He looked surprised

"…No… No…" he said as he smiled "Will be having a meeting with Vince actually"

"A meeting with Vince, what for?" I tried to pry

"I don't know" he shrugged "You'll stay here?" he asked me as I shook my head

"Just wanting some air" I smiled at him "I'm really happy for the success you have John, you deserve it"

"Well, thank you" he said "I try" he then smiled and pointed his finger at the door "I rather go in though, don't stay out here for too long okay?"

"Okay" I said as he left.

_Why are you screwing my mind Miko? Why?_

---Vince's pov

Missy has been a walking zombie this past few weeks. Quiet, moody, very unpredictable and for the love of Christ she's driving everyone insane! She's driving me insane and more so since I can't figure out what made her to be like this.

"_She's not some toy Vince. Not some toy you could give away and take back anytime you like to anyone you want. She'll hate you, she'll grow up despising everything about you and you'll never have her heart, not even sympathy or compassion." George told me as I laughed at him_

"_Just give me back what is mine" I said as I tear off the contract that was in the table "You see the difference between you and me George is that I don't let anything stop me from doing what I want."_

"_No, the difference between you and me is that I have a brain and conscience" he says storming off the room._

Oh, George old pal! How much does your word haunts me… not. Missy is an asset and she'll remain to be. I wouldn't let all my effort go to vain by having her turned out as a liability, a responsibility… a burden.


End file.
